Azaz and AsphaltianOof Raid Area 51!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Season 2: Episode 4: Azaz and AsphaltianOof Raid Area 51! (The Black Ink Arc! Episode 3) Synopsis: Upon hearing rumors about aliens being in Area 51, Azaz and AsphaltianOof decide to burst into the military base and try to find out what’s inside with Meatwad deciding to join with! However, the military use everything in their power to keep the three out while the three end up making a discovery inside... _________________________ At Sunny’s house, Sunny, Azaz and AsphaltianOof are seen watching TV. Bugs Bunny: What’s up, everyone? I am here to announce my brand new streaming service, HBO Max which is due to launch next year! The service will have all of your favorite WB movies, shows, original content, Cartoon Network shows and of course, my shorts! Suddenly, Mickey Mouse appears. Mickey Mouse: Don’t listen to this rabbit idiot! What you really need to get instead is Disney+! Only $7.99 a month! Bugs Bunny: No! Get HBO Max! It’s more mature than Disney+’s no R-rated rule! Mickey Mouse: I’d say get Disney+! Bugs Bunny: No, HBO Max! Mickey Mouse: Disney+! Bugs Bunny: HBO Max! Mickey Mouse: Disney+! Bugs Bunny: HBO Max! Mickey Mouse: Disney+! Bugs Bunny: Uh.. Disney+! Mickey Mouse: HBO Max! Bugs Bunny: Disney+! Mickey Mouse: HBO Max: HEY, WAIT A SEC! Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse begin fighting each other as the screen turns to static. Sunny: Man, that was a heated argument! Azaz: True! AsphaltianOof: Eh, I’ll stick with FX Now. Suddenly, the news turns on. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? It has been reported that people have been caught trying to break into Area 51! Of course, the rule is anyone caught passing the limits will get shot like this one guy learned the hard way. Movie Sonic is shown rushing towards Area 51, only to get shot and killed by the military. Military Officer: And stay out! Goodman: Man, serves him right for his horrific design. Anyways, now back to today’s program! The TV shuts off. Sunny: Man, what a waste people do to get into Area 51. I mean, it’s pretty much impossible to get inside and yet somehow, people still try to break into the base and I don’t know why! Knocking is heard on the door. Sunny answers the door and Frylock, Shake And Meatwad are seen outside. Sunny: Oh, hey guys! Frylock: Hey, Sunny! Anyways, we just came over to see your house! Sunny: Ok, come in! The three enter. Meatwad: The living room looks nice! Sunny: Thanks, but be careful. I don’t want my house littered with your grease. Meatwad: I’ll try not to. Meatwad moves into the living room, but leaves a trail of grease. Sunny: “sigh” I’ll clean that later. Frylock: Anyways, nice place you got! Sunny: Thanks! Azaz and AsphaltianOof are seen. Azaz: People breaking into Area 51? AsphaltianOof: Yeah, kind of sounds interesting. Azaz: True! Maybe, we can try breaking into there ourselves! AsphaltianOof: Yeah! Who knows what could be in there? Azaz: I know, right? We can finally prove the existence of aliens! AsphaltianOof: Um, don’t we know about the aliens from Lord Vyce? Azaz: Yeah yeah, whatever. Meatwad appears. Meatwad: Hey, what are you guys talking about? Azaz: Oh, we’re just planning to break into Area 51 so that we can see if there are any aliens inside! Meatwad: Cool! Can I join? AsphaltianOof: Sure! Azaz: Ok! Meatwad: But how are we going to get there? AsphaltianOof: Yeah. Area 51 is in Hiko, Nevada which is pretty far away. Azaz: Oh, I know! A few minutes later. A large box is seen pushing itself towards the road. Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad are shown to be inside. AsphaltianOof: So, how is this going to work? Azaz: Well, when the mail company sees this box, they’ll think it’s a package and they will take it and deliver it to the destination. That way, we’ll be to Nevada in no time! Meatwad: Oh, I get it! AsphaltianOof: Also, what if Sunny finds out we’re gone? Azaz: That’s all taken care of. The camera cuts to the living room where balloons of Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad are shown on the couch. Sunny and Frylock appear. Sunny: Sure looks like Meatwad is having fun with Azaz and Asp! Frylock: True! The camera cuts back to Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad. Meatwad: Okay! Azaz: Quiet, everyone. Here they come. The three hide in the box as a delivery truck drives by and Brooklyn Guy exits upon seeing the box. Brooklyn Guy: Hm, must be a package. (looks at the destination label) Looks like this is heading to Nevada then. Brooklyn Guy lifts the box and carries it into the truck. Brooklyn Guy: Geez, what’s in there?! Weights?! Brooklyn Guy enters the truck and drives away. Meanwhile. Meggy is seen exiting the grocery store with bags of ink. Meggy: Okay! Just got some ink to fill up on for later Splatfests! Might as well head back to Inktropolis now. Meggy enters her car and drives away. However, the black ink slithers into the area. It notices Meggy's car driving away and follows it. A few minutes later. Meggy's car stops outside Mario's house. Meggy: Ok, time to head back home! Meggy exits the car. Unbeknownst to her, the black ink squeezes into her car's trunk and hides inside one of the bags as she grabs them and heads inside. Meggy then enters the attic and heads into the portal to the SMG4 dimension. Meanwhile. The box is shown being set onto a conveyor belt and sent into an airplane. The airplane then flies off and the camera cuts to Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad inside the box. AsphaltianOof: It’s working! Meatwad: True! Um, I think we’re pretty high in the air. AsphaltianOof: True. Azaz: Don’t worry, guys! What’s the worse that can happen? Falling right out of the sky? Inside the airplane’s lobby, Lumpy is seen using several appliances such as typing on a computer, using a microwave to heat a burrito and sending messages, causing interference with the plane’s engines and causing it to begin falling out of the sky. Pilot: Mayday! We’re falling right out of the sky! We’ll have to drop the load! The pilot pushes a button, causing a massive trapdoor to open in the luggage area, causing everything including the box to fall out of the plane. AsphaltianOof: Woah, what’s going on?! Meatwad: Why is there a lot of shaking?! Azaz: Guys, this is no time to panic! Just let me look for a sec. Azaz looks out of the box and sees the ground far below. He then sees Lumpy falling by, eating a burrito. Lumpy sees Azaz and waves at him, prompting him to wave back before closing the box. AsphaltianOof: Well, what did you see? Azaz: Okay, start panicking. All three of them begin screaming. The box then lands inside a ship’s funnel, blocking off the air, resulting in the box getting launched far away as the three continue screaming. Many minutes later. The box eventually lands in a large desert and opens, causing Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad to fall out. Meatwad: Ow, my backbone! Azaz: You don’t even have bones. You’re a ball of meat. Meatwad: Oh yeah! AsphaltianOof: Anyways, where are we? Meatwad: Seems like we’re in some sort of desert. AsphaltianOof: True. Azaz: Hey, I see a sign. (reading) AREA 51. MILITARY FORCES ONLY!”? AsphaltianOof: Oh, we’re here! Meatwad: Yeah, but where’s the place? Azaz: Look, I see it! A large rock is shown. AsphaltianOof: Kind of looks different than what the news showed. Azaz: Oh, wait. It’s actually over there. The three turn around and see a large military compound surrounded by electric fences. Meatwad: Woah! Azaz: That must be Area 51! AsphaltianOof: Alright, we’ve made it! Meatwad: Let’s go look at some aliens! The three rush past the gates. However, sounds of them shouting are heard as two military officers carry them by their shoulders out of the gated. Azaz: Hey, what’s the big idea?! Military Officer 2: Didn’t you guys read the sign? Military access only! Military Officer 1: We understand you all want a view of the inside, but you know it’s the law. Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad are dropped on the ground and the military officers head back into the military compound. Meatwad: Well, that didn’t work. Azaz: We need to find some way to get in. AsphaltianOof: True. Hang on, I think I got one! A few minutes later. The military officers are seen guarding the gates. An AsphaltianOof puppet appears. AsphaltianOof Puppet: Oh, look! It’s Area 51! Too bad I can’t go inside since it’s for the military only. That’s okay! I’ll just sneak in through the back door! The AsphaltianOof puppet leaves. Military Officer 1: Oh no, you don’t! Military Officer 2: You get back here! The military officers chase after the AsphaltianOof puppet as Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad appear. Azaz: We’re in, boys. Meatwad: Can’t wait! The three head into the gates, but bump into puppets of the military officers. Military Officer Puppet 1: No entry. The military officer puppets kick the three out. A few minutes of failure later. Azaz: Ok, they kept thwarting our many attempts so this is our last shot. Meatwad: Don’t worry, guys. I got this. Meatwad heads to the two military soldiers. Military Soldier 2: Hey! We just told you that you’re not allowed in here! Military Soldier 1: Yeah, get out! Meatwad: Look, I didn’t come here to break in. I just wanted to say that if there is some facts I can absorb. Military Soldier 2: Like what? Meatwad: Like this! Meatwad suddenly enlarges and absorbs the two soldiers. The two scream in muffled voices as they suffocate to death from Meatwad’s insides. He then heads to Azaz and AsphaltianOof and spits out their corpses. Meatwad: Ok, took care of him. AsphaltianOof: The f**k?! Azaz: What the heck did you do?! Meatwad: They were the only ones guarding the gates so we had to do something about them! (spits out a shovel) Now, grab some shovels and help me hide these bodies. A few minutes later. The three have finished burying the corpses. Meatwad: Ok, they’re all taken care off. Just give it a month or two and those guys will be nothing but fertilizer. Azaz: Ok, let’s just forget that ever happened. AsphaltianOof: Right. The three enter the gates and come across the military compound. Azaz: Ok, this must be the place. Meatwad: Alright! AsphaltianOof: Well, I think there might be a lot of officers here. Azaz: Right. We’ll need disguises. Azaz notices three soldiers walking by. Azaz: Everyone, follow my lead. The three hide inside a warehouse. When the military soldiers walk by, Azaz and the others grab them and pull them inside. Sounds of beating are heard and afterwards, Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad exit, wearing the officers’ uniforms. Azaz: Ok, now no one will know the difference! Meatwad: True! A military soldier appears. Military Soldier 6: Hey, do I know you three? Meatwad: Uhh.. We participated in the war on Afghanistan. Military Soldier 6: Really? Azaz: Yeah. Military Soldier: ... Alright, then. The military soldier leaves. AsphaltianOof: Dude, he bought it! Azaz: I know! Now, let’s look around and see what we can find! The three exit the warehouse and enter an area full of warehouses with a giant metal floor in the middle. Meatwad: Maybe, there’s something in those warehouses. Azaz: True! Let’s split up and look in them. The three split up and look inside the warehouses. Inside each one are crates containing weapons, ammo and airplanes. Azaz: Cool, I found weapons! AsphaltianOof: (from nearby) Same! Meatwad: Saw a plane. No use for it though. The three notice more military soldiers appearing. Azaz: Shoot, there’s more of them! Miltiary Soldier 7: So, what are we doing again? Military Soldier 8: The same thing our boss told us to do. We need to check on the lower levels. Military Soldier 7: Oh, got it! The soldiers stand on the metal floor. One of them pushes a button, causing the floor to lower into the ground, revealing it to be an elevator. The elevator rises back to the surface. Azaz: Ohh, so that must be where the secrets are! Meatwad: True! Seems like there could be aliens in there. AsphaltianOof: I know! Can’t wait to see what’s in there! Azaz: Guess we’ll have to look. The three head onto the elevator. Azaz pushes the button and the elevator lowers. It eventually stops at a large metal door which opens, revealing another door behind it. Azaz: This is it, guys! AsphaltianOof: Yeah! Meatwad: Our chance to prove the existence of aliens! AsphaltianOof: The Vyce Aliens, remember? Azaz: Well, the moment of truth guys. Azaz notices a keycard slot. Azaz: Aw shoot. It requires a keycard- The door opens and a military officer exits, pushing a cart full of keycards. Military Officer 10: Hey, what are you guys doing here? Azaz: Uhh.. Well- Meatwad: A bunch of homeless men are trying to break in for free beer! Military Officer 10: Homeless men?! Not on my watch! Military away! The military officer runs off, dropping a few keycards in the process. Meatwad: Alright, got us some keycards. AsphaltianOof: Alright! Azaz: Time to find some aliens! The three pick up the keycards and unlock the door. They head inside and find themselves in a large reception room. AsphaltianOof: Man, this place is huge! Azaz: I know! Let's split up, gang! See what we can find! Fred from Scooby-Doo! appears. Fred: Hey, that's my line! Meatwad: Shut up, Fred! Meatwad absorbs Fred and spits him away. Fred: (offscreen) MY LEG! The three spli up. Azaz enters the door on the left and finds a small office area. Azaz: Well, all I see is an office. Azaz notices a Sprite on the table. Azaz: Don't mind if I do! Azaz takes the Sprite and drinks it as he leaves. Meanwhile. AsphaltianOof and Meatwad enter the door on the right and come across a door and a right hallway. Meatwad: I'll take the one on the right. You (AsphaltianOof) take the one up front. AsphaltianOof: Okay. Meatwad leaves while AsphaltianOof enters the door up front. Inside, he finds a lab with a bunch of aliens frozen in containment tubes. AsphaltianOof: Cool! They actually exist! Red M&M crawls out of a vent. Red M&M: They do exist.. Red M&M faints. AsphaltianOof: Uh, Santa? Meanwhile. Meatwad enters the right hallway and finds a minecart. Meatwad: Okay, let's see where this goes to. Meatwad enters the minecart and it drives to the other side of the room before reaching an elevator. Meatwad: Cool, an elevator! I wonder where it goes. Meatwad enters the elevator and exits at the top where he sees a red portal. Meatwad: Hm, what's in there? Meatwad enters the portal and finds himself in a red dimension. Meatwad: What the?! Where am I?! A bunch of red aliens are seen. Red Alien 1: Stranger. Red Alien 2: From the outside. Red Aliens: Oohhh.. Meatwad: Okay, I'll be going now.. Meatwad heads back into the portal and ends up back in Area 51. Meatwad: Ok, I'm back. Now let's never discuss that portal again. Meatwad leaves. A few minutes later. Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad meet up back at the reception area. Azaz: Did you all find anything? AsphaltianOof: I found some frozen aliens! Meatwad: Found a portal to another dimension. Azaz: Cool! Anyways, let's see what's up next! The three enter another door and come across three hallways. AsphaltianOof: Woah! Meatwad: That's a lot of passageways! Azaz: I know! Let's split up and keep looking! Azaz enters the left hallway, Meatwad enters the right hallway and AsphaltianOof enters the middle hallway. Azaz then sees a large hole in the wall covered in police tape. Azaz: Hm, what's in there? Azaz passes the police tape and enters the hole. Inside, he sees spilled barrels of nuclear waste and a bunch of mutants swimming in it. Azaz: Man! Is this 28 Days Later or what? Suddenly, a mutant lunges at Azaz and bites him. Azaz: Ow! How dare you infect me?! Azaz rips off the mutant's head, killing it. Azaz: Sprite power! Azaz drinks a Sprite, causing the infection to disappear. Azaz: Alright, got myself cured! Azaz leaves the area and sees some stairs. Azaz: What's up there? Azaz heads upstairs. Meanwhile. Meatwad enters the right hallway and finds an empty room. Meatwad; Seriously? An empty room? Meatwad notices another door. Meatwad: Maybe this one has something interesting. Meatwad enters the next room and finds piles of crates. Meatwad: Ok, just a couple of crates in here. Meatwad sees a door on top of the wall. Meatwad: Why is there even a door up there? There's no floor or anything! Meatwad leaves. Meanwhile. AsphaltianOof exits the middle hall and enters a huge lobby where he sees two metal doors with buttons. AsphaltianOof: Okay, let's see what's in those doors! AsphaltianOof opens the first door, revealing a large alien mutant that screeches. AsphaltianOof: AHH!!! ALIEN MUTANT!! AsphaltianOof closes the door and opens the next one, only to reveal a squid mutant that screeches. AsphaltianOof: AHH!!! SQUID MUTANT!! AsphaltianOof closes the door and runs off. Meanwhile. Azaz reaches the top of the stairs and sees another stairwell and a hallway. Azaz: Hmm. I think I'll take the hallway first. Azaz enters the hallway and sees another hallway. Azaz: What's down there? Azaz heads down the other hallway and sees a hole in the ground. He leaps down and ends up in a small room with windows on both side. He sees the alien mutant and the squid mutant outside each window. Azaz: Sheesh. Tough crowd. Azaz leaves the room through the ladder and continues down the hallway. He comes across a room filled with generators. Azaz: Ok, nothing but generators. Azaz leaves the room and continues down the hallway where he enters the infirmary. Azaz: Cool, this must be the infirmary! Didn't come for medical school though. Azaz leaves and enters another hallway where he comes across a circular corridor. Azaz: Ok, let's see what's behind here. Azaz heads around the corridor and enters a door where he ends up in a room with glass enclosures. Inside the first one is a boa constrictor which screeches and lunges at the glass in an attempt to get to Azaz. Azaz: AHHH! The boa constrictor! It squeezes the life out of its prey! Azaz comes across another enclosure containing toucans which peck viciously at the glass while glaring at Azaz. Azaz: AHHH! Toucans! They use their beaks to crush fruits, nuts and defenseless animals! Azaz finally comes across an enclousre containing a river otter that burps. Azaz: AHHH! The river otter! It tells long, boring stories and has a very weak bladder! Azaz runs out of the room and comes across two VERY long hallways. Azaz: Man, these hallways look long. I'll take the one on the left! Azaz heads down the left hall. Meanwhile. (A few minutes later.) Meatwad enters the lobby area where he sees AsphaltianOof looking at a small door. Meatwad: Hey, what did you find? AsphaltianOof: Seems like I found a door. Meatwad: Well, let's see what's inside! Meatwad and AsphaltianOof enter the door. At the other side, they see Azaz exiting the other hall. Azaz: Hey, guys! Anything else you found? AsphaltianOof: Found some mutants. Meatwad: Didn't really find anything. All I found were some crates and a floating door. Azaz: Ok, maybe there's still some rooms we haven't seen yet! The three head down the hallway. A few minutes later. The three exit the hallway and end up in an unseen room. Meatwad: Man, that room was very long! AsphaltianOof: I know! Felt like we were walking the Earth! Azaz: True, but what matters most is that we finally made it- Huh?! The camera zooms out, revealing that the three are in the enclosure room Azaz was in earlier. Azaz: NO! WE WENT IN A COMPLETE CIRCLE! The three rush into the hallway and go up the stairwell. Azaz: Quick! Find at least something that has something of valuable info! The three split up and frantically search the remaining rooms. Meatwad: I found the cafeteria! AsphaltianOof: I found the meeting room! Azaz: S**t, I found the control room! Meatwad exits a door. Meatwad: Hey, I found a new room here- Meatwad screams as he plummets back into the crate room. Meatwad: Guess that's why the door was up there. AsphaltianOof: Oh no! I found the last room, but it's just a useless bedroom! Azaz: NO!!! A few minutes later. Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad are seen heading towards the exit. AsphaltianOof: Well, that was disappointing. Azaz: I know. We didn't even find any live aliens. Meatwad: True- Suddenly, a hidden door in the wall opens and a military officer exits. Azaz: The heck? AsphaltianOof: What room is that? Military Officer 11: Oh, I'm sorry. That's off limits. Only the more specialized officers around here have access. Now, if you'll excuse me for a second, I have to go to the bathroom for about 30 minutes, as I eat a lot of meat. Please give me your word that you won't go through that door. Azaz: Okay. Military Officer 11: (notices Meatwad) Eh, might take some more for the road. The military officer rips off a piece of Meatwad and leaves. Meatwad's missing chunk of meat regenerates. Meatwad: Azaz; this is our chance! Azaz: I don't know. I gave him my word- AsphaltianOof: To hell with that! Let's see what's behind this door! Azaz: Ok, fine. The three enter the door. Inside, they witness a bunch of containment tubes with floating dissected alien body parts floating inside connected to feeding tubes. Meatwad: Dear lord! Azaz: My god, what is all of this? AsphaltianOof: I know! Looks like some sort of alien slaughterhouse! ???; (offscreen) That's because it is. Azaz: What the? The three notice a living alien inside one of the containment tubes. Alien: But we call it as The Alien Holocaust. Cause that's what the whole thing looks like. A massacre for aliens. AsphaltianOof: Geez. Meatwad: But how are you even alive? Why aren't you dissected like the rest of those aliens? Alien: I was the most recent one captured. My name is Bimbo by the way. Azaz: Ok, cool! Bimbo: But anyways, alien slaughterhouses like these are no laughing matter. Countless aliens like me have been killed brutally through dissections. "referring to a nearby containment tube containing floating alien body parts" Including my beloved wife. AsphaltianOof: Man, sorry to hear that. Bimbo: So far, me and Bialar are the only two currently living and scheduled for dissecting very soon. Meatwad: Who's Bialar? Bimbo: Bialar is my pet alien dog. A grey dog with an antenna and a huge mouth for a face is seen in another containment tube. Bimbo: Both of us are scheduled to be dissected in a very short time. Bialar: "bark" (Right.) Azaz: Man. Is there anything we can do about this? Bimbo: Maybe. There's a control panel over there that may open the containment tubes and free me and Bialar. However once you do so, the main problem will be trying to get out as those military officers are everywhere. AsphaltianOof: Oh, don't worry! "pulls out chainsaw" Military officers are our specialty. Bimbo: Ok, just activate the control panel so we can get out! Azaz: Got it! Azaz heads to the control panel and pushes a button. However, it causes one of the containment tubes filled with alien body parts to open, spilling them on the ground. Azaz: Whoops. Not that one. Azaz pushes another button. The containment tube Bialar is inside of opens and he rushes out. Azaz: Okay! Now, I think this is the button. Azaz pushes the last button and Bimbo's containment tube opens. Bimbo: Thanks for freeing me! Azaz: Anytime! Now, we just got to get out of here. Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Meatwad, Bimbo and Bialar exit the room, only to encounter a military officer. Military Officer 12: Hey! What are those two aliens doing out of their cells?! AsphaltianOof: Uh.. AsphaltianOof punches the military officer, knocking him out. AsphaltianOof: Alright! Now I can cross that off of my bucket list! AsphaltianOof crosses "Punch out Area 51 Officer" off of his bucket list. Azaz: Ok, let's get to the surface. The five enter the elevator and head back to the surface, only to get surrounded by military officers. Military Officer 3: FREEZE! Military Officer 13: Why are these aliens out of their storage units?! Azaz: Well, to be honest. Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad rip off their unifroms. AsphaltianOof: We're not officers. Miltiary Officer 14: INTRUDERS!! Military Officer 5: FIRE!! The military officers fire at Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad as they attack them with their weapons and in Meatwad's case, absorbing them to death. During the commotion, Bimbo and Bialar sneak away from the base without the officers noticing them. Azaz: Okay, time to move guys! Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Meatwad run away from the base followed by Bimbo and Bialar as the military officers chase after them. Military Officer 6: BRING OUT THE ULTIMATE OFFICERS! Several military officers wearing red and black visors shoot lasers at the five. Meatwad: Wait, they're shooting lasers at us?! Bimbo: Oh yeah. that I forgot to mention. Ultimate Military Officer 1: Don't let them get away! Azaz: Hang on! I'm making a call! Azaz calls a number. Brooklyn Guy: (voice) Hello? Azaz: This is someone from Hiko, Nevada! The package sent her had insufficient packaging! I need you to ship it back to Pensacola, Florida! Brooklyn Guy: (voice) Okay, but I'm taking a flight this time. Azaz hangs up. They then run past the empty package which AsphaltianOof grabs on the way. Eventually, they reach the landing area as the military officers continue chasing them. Military Officer 1: Kill them! And take the aliens (Bimbo and Bialar) alive! While running, Azaz and the others come across several barrels of radioactive waste labeled "Ship to Area 51" connected to sucking tubes leading to the base. Azaz: Oh, so that's where the waste came from! Bimbo: Hang on, I'll deal with the officers! Bimbo knocks over the barrels, disconnects the tubes and tosses them at the military officers, covering them in radioactive waste. Bimbo pulls out a moon rock and pushes a button, causing it to start glowing red. Bimbo: Taste the red planet, military f**ks! Bimbo throws the moon rock at the officers and they stop as it begins blinking. Ultimate Military Officer 2: Uh oh. That ain't good! The moon rock explodes and ignites the radioactive waste, killing all of the military officers. AsphaltianOof: Man, that was a good one! Meatwad: Agreed! Bimbo: Yeah, sure was! The plane begins to land. Azaz: Oh, the plane is here! Meatwad: Time to get shipped back to Pensacola! Bimbo: Okay! The five enter the packaging and shut it as Brooklyn Guy approaches it. Brooklyn Guy: Okay, got to ship this back to Pensacola for some reason. Brooklyn Guy takes the package and puts it in the luggage area. The plane then flies away. A few minutes later. A delivery truck is seen driving by Sunny's house. Brooklyn Guy opens the back and throws the box out in front of the house. Azaz opens the box and shakes his fist at the truck as it leaves. Azaz: Hey, the box says fragile! Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Meatwad, Bimbo and Bialar exit the package. AsphaltianOof: Okay, we're back home! Bimbo: Oh, you guys live here? Azaz: We sure do! Bialar: "bark" (Cool!) Bimbo: Okay! AsphaltianOof: Maybe you can also live here! Besides, the basement already has Human Meggy and Beta Tari taking residence! Bimbo: Okay, I think I'll move there! Bialar: "bark" (Same!) Azaz: Okay! The five enter the house. Azaz pops the balloons on the couch with a knife just as Sunny, Frylock and Shake enter the room. Sunny: Hey, guys! I just finished showing Frylock and the others around the house! Azaz: Okay, cool! Sunny: (noticing Bimbo) Um, why is there an alien here? AsphaltianOof: To be honest, we have no clue. Sunny: Okay? Frylock: Anyways, we got to go. Thanks for showing us around, Sunny! Sunny: Anytime! Meatwad: (to Azaz and AsphaltianOof) See you all, later! Shake, Frylock and Meatwad leave the house. Sunny: So, what were you two up to today? Azaz: Oh, nothing! AsphaltianOof: We were just playing a pretend game of you vs. Boko! Sunny: Ok, sounds cool! Azaz: Well, see you later! Azaz and AsphaltianOof leaves. Bimbo and Bialar enter the basement. Sunny: Um, what are you doing? Bimbo: Oh, nothing. Let's just say that we're your new roommates. Bialar: "bark" (True.) The two shut the door. Sunny: Um.. Okay? Inside the basement, Human Meggy and Beta Tari are seen playing Monopoly. Beta Tari: Alright! Just purchased Sesame Street avenue! Human Meggy: Okay, my turn! Hopefully, I don't land in jail again. Bimbo and Bialar appear. Bimbo: Hey, guys! Mind if we join? Bialar: "bark" (Can we?) Human Meggy and Beta Tari look at Bimbo and Bialar with shocked expressions as the scene fades to black. _________________________